The present invention relates to an automatic cutting and crimping apparatus, and relates, more particularly, to an automatic cutting and crimping apparatus for cutting an electric wire (covered wire) to be used for a wiring harness (an assembled wire for a car) and for crimping a terminal (a compression ring) to both ends of the wire after stripping the wire of its cover at both ends.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-102354 discloses a both-end crimping apparatus for crimping both ends of a covered wire.